


Slate

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Excel spreadsheets, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: It's all about Mr.Lee.





	Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 - Frottage

Mr. Lee. The root of all of Changkyun’s problems. Mr. Lee with his expensive silver watch and fine black slacks. Mr. Lee who wears short sleeved button ups and lets his tie loose around his neck after lunch break.

Mr. Lee. The reason why Changkyun has a boner at work.

Changkyun just wanted to do his internship in peace, but that smooth stripe of skin every time his supervisor did as much as moved his arm drove him crazy. Tight shirts should be prohibited on god sculptured bodies like this. Changkyun just had that intense need to. Lick.

Mr. Lee, Hoseok, his supervisor was a fun guy. He was the one organizing office nights out and showed up hangover every Monday morning. He still pulled through eight hours of work successfully and looked drop dead gorgeous while at it. The guy was literal goals and more specifically, Changkyun’s goal was to get into his pants.

When Hoseok called Changkyun inside his office to show him something, Changkyun’s mind went blank, his only thought being Hoseok’s veiny, strong arms around him. Around very specific parts of him.

“Are you listening, Changkyun?” Hoseok asks, highlighting a row of cells at his excel doc.

“Yes sir!” Changkyun answers startled. He doesn’t even know what the doc is about.

“Try it for yourself and if you still can’t do it come find me after work.”

And Changkyun is a pretty bright intern. He knows how to handle excel like a pro. In fact, he knew how to handle it like a pro before Hoseok gave him a reason to see him after work. Now Changkyun doesn’t even know how to write in excel cells. What a shame.

So Changkyun finishes everything else except that one spreadsheet. He wants other things to be spread. Like his legs on Mr. Lee’s lap. He waits until his coworkers start leaving one by one and the only bright light he can see comes from Hoseok’s half-open office door.

He gets up and opens his phone’s front camera to artfully mess his hair and fix his specs. Nor to high neither too low on the bridge of his nose. His tie is tight around his neck and his shirt properly buttoned. He kinda hopes Hoseok rips the thing off. He takes some breaths and walks to his supervisor’s office.

He knocks on the door, even if Hoseok has already seen him standing there.

“Come in” he says, smiling so widely it causes Changkyun heart problems.

Hoseok stretches, his shirt untucking from his pants and revealing abs that Changkyun has only ever seen in bara manga before. Gosh, how can a man be so gorgeous?

“I…came” Changkyun’s mind short circuits, “here. For the excel.”

“Hm” Hoseok smirks. “Sit, I’ll show you.”

Hoseok pats his thigh. Changkyun envisions all the wet dreams he had the previous months coming to life and almost comes on the spot.

He stares at his supervisor, unsure.

“Won’t you sit, Changkyunnie?” Hoseok looks at him, voice turning into a low whine.

Changkyun moves closer, turns around and lowers his body until his butt touches the hard muscles of Hoseok’s thigh.

“So what’s hard about the spreadsheet?” Hoseok wraps an arm around Changkyun’s waist.

“Me.” Changkyun feels himself throbbing inside his pants and he’s sure Hoseok knows what’s happening too.

“Excuse me?” Hoseok’s mouth is too close to his ear, almost brushing the shell and Changkyun shivers.

“The spreadsheet isn’t hard, sir. But I am.” The hand drops from his waist to the front of his pants.

Changkyun grinds onto the open palm, feels Hoseok’s erection poking his back at the same time and moves faster, until he feels so close that he has to stop. He’s not gonna come in under a minute while he has such a man underneath him.

“Do you want me to suck you off, sir?” He asks and doesn’t wait for an answer before he falls on his knees between Hoseok’s legs. He unzips his slacks and is ready to pull everything down.

Despite everything, he would have never imagined his supervisor doesn’t wear underwear at work.

“Like what you see?” Hoseok says cockily, his hand tangled on Changkyun’s hair.

“Yes, sir.” Changkyun licks the tip and watches how the body above him moves and reacts to every little touch. By the time he has taken the whole veiny cock into his mouth, the man is a mess and Changkyun craves to be touched.

He climbs on Hoseok’s lap facing him and brings their lips together hungrily. And Hoseok is a good kisser, just like Changkyun has imagined. And he doesn’t even break the kiss when he takes Changkyun’s hands and places them on his torso while unbuttoning his shirt.

Changkyun slides his hands down the toned body, and up again, plays with Hoseok’s nipples and leans to take them into his mouth and oh, Hoseok seems to enjoy it so much, his teeth digging on the sides of Changkyun’s neck.

“I’ve been thinking about this so much” he moans out with his face buried on Hoseok’s chest and he can’t take it anymore, unzipping his pants and taking his cock out with shaky hands.

“Me too” Hoseok pulls him closer by the waist, their dicks rubbing against each other. “I had my eyes on you since I noticed how you look at me when you bring my coffee.”

Hoseok moves his body slowly, in waves, builds the heat in Changkyun’s stomach in a way he has never experienced before.

Changkyun wraps his arms around his broad shoulders and Hoseok wraps his hands around their dicks, moving faster and spreading their precum on the shafts. Changkyun gets loud, too close to his orgasm.

“Come for me, Changkyunnie, come now and scream my name knowing the door is open and anyone can pass by and see us like this.”

Changkyun doesn’t even try to muffle his moans, frots against Hoseok until he spills and calls him “sir” for the whole building to hear. Hoseok comes right after him with his muffled moans dissolving to heavy breaths.

They look at each other in the moments between pleasure and awkwardness. Hoseok is still holding him and Changkyun has his head against his chest and it’s too comfortable but he knows he has to get up.

Hoseok helpfully provides tissues and they are both back into their pants like nothing nasty has ever happened in this office.

Changkyun stands again by the door, Hoseok looking at him and playing with a pen.

“Thank you for helping me with the spreadsheet, I’ll have it ready by tomorrow noon, sir.”

“Oh you better do, or else we’ll need to pull more extra hours in here again.”

Maybe the spreadsheet is way harder than Changkyun thought.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
